


Touch Therapy

by ист из ап (magralhea)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Touching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magralhea/pseuds/%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%20%D0%B8%D0%B7%20%D0%B0%D0%BF
Summary: Не то чтобы Хаусу нужен человеческий контакт. Просто это иногда случается, когда ты живешь в квартире не один.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 18





	1. Суть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959868) by [Nomad (nomadicwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad). 



> работу можно читать как одной главой (перейдя по ссылке https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485099?view_full_work=true или выбрав «entire work» сверху), так и по частям.  
> приятного прочтения!

За грохотом снаружи следуют ворчание и приглушенные ругательства, и это объясняет, почему Хаус заканчивает игру на пианино, встает и идет на расследование. Здесь есть обученный медик, в конце концов.

На верхней ступеньке его квартиры в одном носке сидит Уилсон, угрюмо проверяя размах левой ноги.

— Для стриптиза нужно больше практики, — сообщает ему Хаус.

— Как повезло, что карьера онколога сможет оплатить мой колледж, — решив, что ступня не сломана, он опускает руку на ступеньку, чтобы подняться, и строго поднимает бровь. — Как я вижу, ты убрал с моего офиса тот "Плейбой".

На самом деле, Уилсон сам виноват, что опоздал, ведь строил глазки новой медсестре из радиологии вместо того, чтобы прийти домой и увидеть их лежащими упорядоченно на ступеньках и приветствующими его при свете дня.

— Я собирался выбросить мусор, но... — взмахивая тростью, объясняет Хаус.

Уилсон смотрит на мусорный бак едва ли вне досягаемости трости.  
— Да, я вижу, как сложно тебе было пройти еще один метр, — он аккуратно складывает носок в туфлю, прижимает ее к портфелю и, морщась, встает. — Состояние, с которым я теперь тесно знаком.

Как будто у него есть хоть малейшее представление об этом. Хаус испытывает искушение оставить его здесь со сложной алгеброй, чтобы тот сам посчитал _трюк плюс опасность споткнуться и минус нога_ , но злой Уилсон, над котором можно поиздеваться, в ограниченном количестве, и поэтому Хаус поворачивает здоровое плечо к двери.

Уилсон сам решает схватиться за него — Хаус помощи не предлагает. Но Уилсон тяжелый, и единственное, что имеет значение — это обхватить его плечо руками. Ведь падать с лестницы не стоит тех шуток про бурный секс.

Уилсон теплый через рубашку и неожиданно крепкий. Хаус достаточно хорошо научился избегать прикосновений к пациентам, и он иногда забывает, что тела такие крепкие, и теплые, а волосы пушистые и слабо пахнут духами медсестры. Ему нужно отбросить трость в сторону, чтобы добраться до двери, поэтому он продолжает держать Уилсона весь путь к дивану, и кладет руку ему на плечо и обвивает, чтобы сесть.

Просто так удобней.


	2. Забота

Хаус бродит в темноте вокруг дивана, прямо как акула вокруг жертвы. У спящего на диване левая нога на подлокотнике, и он беспечно дремлет, как мужчина, единственной целью брака которого было избегать разговоров с женой.

Хаус обвиняет его за то, что тот поскользнулся на ступенях прошлой ночью и теперь Хаус не может уснуть. Безусловно, что именно это героическое самопожертвование в помощи другу обернулась растяжением ноги. Пока нет очевидной боли, но он все еще может фантомно ощущать на себе вес Уилсона, а это неспокойное желание подвигаться — сигнал его тела, что оно взбунтуется, если он будет этой нуждой в чужом весе пренебрегать.

Поэтому он бродит по кругу. В выборе только это и мастурбация, но это будет немного странно, ведь дверь открыта, чтобы слышать, падает ли Уилсон с дивана или нет.

(Не то чтобы он как-то ему помог, но ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Уилсон растянул ногу сильнее и ему пришлось ходить несколько недель с тростью. Это нарушение авторских прав. И вдобавок к этому, кто же будет покупать ему еду?)

Поэтому после того, как еще один круг не воскресил ни одного мертвого, он тихо ставит трость возле дверного проема на кухне и решительно хромает вперед. Он приподнимает уголок одеяла Уилсона, чтобы оценить опухлость ступни. Сложно проверить изменение цвета при таком тусклом освещении, но свет от фонарика может...

Внезапно из крысиной клетки на кухне раздается шум, и Хаус поворачивается и пристально смотрит на Стива, который решил, что сейчас идеальное время, чтобы громко бегать в колесе.

— Ревность тебе не идет, мой маленький товарищ, — произносит Хаус. — Ты что, видишь, чтобы я убирал _за ним_?

Он поворачивается обратно к дивану и встречает сонные темные глаза.

Он все еще стоит слишком близко и держит поднятый уголок.  
— Все это сон. Закрой глаза, или ты больше не вернешься к той части с голой черлидершой.

Вместо этого Уилсон приподнимается на локтях.  
— Правда? Потому что это подозрительно похоже на ужасный кошмар, — его глаза сужаются, когда он замечает положение Хауса. — Ты... заботишься? — спрашивает он, поднимая брови в неверии.

— Кое-что замышляю, — поправляет Хаус.

— А. Ошибочка.

Они смотрят друг на друга в темноте немного дольше. Это смущает. И потом Уилсон улыбается ему:  
— Знаешь, Хаус, ты не умрешь, если признаешь, что ты иногда...

И тогда Хаус шлепает его пакетом со льдом по ступне. Когда Уилсон в шоке вскрикивает и хватается за нее, Хаус отпускает одеяло и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Перестань анализировать, Уилсон, — советует он. — Люди пытаются уснуть.


	3. Территория

Хаус глубоко верит, что свою территорию можно пометить, хотя обычно предпочитает не садиться на обмоченные вещи без необходимости. (А насчет дивана — Уилсон уже застелил тот угол. Он даже не подумал, что это мог быть еще один пранк).

И все равно несмотря на то, что Хаус любезно разрешил оккупировать свой диван, ему очень важно заявить о своей собственности сейчас.

— Хаус, когда-нибудь тебе придется дать мне поспать, — произносит Уилсон, поднося бутылку пива к губам и расплывчато вглядываясь в беззвучную рекламу. Он либо пьян, либо ищет лучший способ складывать носки. Может быть и то и другое.

— Не могу встать. Нога, — отвечает Хаус, тоже сосредоточенно смотря в телевизор. Боги ночного кабельного были добры, сменив парня с носками на девушку со спортивным инвентарем. И он наклоняется, чтобы ее рассмотреть.

Уилсон тоже наклоняется, и его голова оказывается у Хауса на плече. Оценивания ситуацию, тот на мгновение замирает. Уилсон, теплый и тяжелый от сна, прижимается к нему. Это предательски близко к тому, чтобы быть приятным.

Уилсон также близок к тому, чтобы опрокинуть на колено Хауса пиво. И чтобы это не случилось, тот забирает у него бутылку, и у Уилсона срабатывает хватательный рефлекс, и он сжимает переднюю часть его футболки.

— Твое влечение к моим соскам опять пробудилось, — сообщает ему Хаус.

Попытка высвободить ткань из рук Уилсона только прижимает его ближе, и он приглушенно бормочет. Хаус мог бы резко разбудить его, но это бы разбудило и его ногу тоже и значило бы покинуть диван. Похоже на очень коварный план.

— Хорошая попытка, Джимми.

Он наклоняется через Уилсона и ставит бутылки на стол. Это прижимает Уилсона еще ближе, и сейчас нет ни одного свободного места, куда бы Хаус могут закинуть руку, кроме как его плеча. Уилсон тотчас прислоняется, сонно вздыхая.

— Боже, с тобой так легко, — произносит Хаус. — Надеюсь, я проснусь без обручального кольца, — хотя посмотреть на лицо Кадди было бы забавно.

Выбрав место, он невнимательно стучит по нему, играя на призрачном пианино. Через десять минут ему в голову приходит, что он гладит руку Уилсона. И он останавливается. Возможно, он немного пьян.

Слишком пьян, по правде, чтобы уверенно пройтись от дивана в спальню. Вероятно, безопасней будет остаться здесь.

— Я делаю это только ради возможного шантажа, — сообщает ему Хаус.

И он засыпает, придумывая ответы на неизбежный утренний скандал.


	4. Механическое повреждение

На диване Хаус просыпается один, что, с хорошей стороны, избавляет его от неловкой близости проснуться рядом с Уилсоном, но с другой — избавляет Уилсона от того же. А у Хауса даже не вышло услышать девчачий визг.

Как бы стыдно Уилсону ни было, сейчас он в спальне Хауса. И тот может слышать приглушенный шепот его голоса — он говорит по телефону в профессионально-докторском тоне, что значит, что Хаус даже подслушивать не будет.

Ну и ладно, Хаус даже не уверен, что может пошевельнуться. Он чувствует жесткую боль до костей в каждом суставе, ходить становится еще труднее, и его бедро кричит. А все потому, что у него получилось заснуть с одной ногой на кофейном столике, в положении, которое, возможно, ощущалось более удобным и менее опасным, когда под боком были с пиво, Уилсон и викодин.

В какой-то момент, когда они уснули, появилось одеяло (доказательство того, что Уилсон слабак и не собирается участвовать в пранковой войне, особенно сейчас, когда думает, что она закончилась) и Хаус полностью одет под ним, но все равно ощущает холод. Не холод _куда делся мой товарищ на ночь?_ , а пронизывающий, как будто Хаус спал всю ночь во дворе.

Треск викодина выводит Уилсона из спальни.  
— Отопления нет. Я разговаривал с миссис Лейбовиц. Она говорит, из-за нас.

— Кто? — Хаус жмурится, пытаясь массажировать мучительную боль в бедре.

Уилсон бросает раздраженный взгляд.  
— Твоя соседка в конце коридора?

— А, Померанская леди. Знаешь, если ты собираешься здесь оставаться, тебе стоит попытаться выучить их имена.

Уилсон недовольно поднимает бровь, впечатляюще для парня, который слюнявил футболку Хауса прошлую ночь.  
— Очевидно, прошлой зимой _кто-то_ отказался сдавать деньги на ремонт изоляции труб.

— Домовладелец все время завышал цену, — оправдывается Хаус, стаскивая с себя одеяло и готовясь к боли. Похоже, ему нужно закончить этот разговор.

— Сейчас он насчитывает тебе три сотни долларов.

Руки Уилсона на бедрах, но они быстро взлетают, когда Хаус отталкивается от дивана и не находит поддержки от ноги.

— Воу! — одна его теплая рука обвивает талию Хауса, а вторая хватает за локоть, чтобы поддержать. Он спрашивает: — В спальню или на диван?

Это неприятно напоминает первые дни после операции. И он тянет время.  
— Значит, отопления правда нет, — сужая глаза, произносит Хаус.

Уилсон закатывает свои.  
— Конечно, это была проверка, насколько виновато я выгляжу, — но он позволяет тянуть время дальше вместо того, чтобы отпустить Хауса и вызвать его блеф.

— А тебе следует выглядить виновато, мистер долгий-душ. Я уверен, что эти три сотни на тебе, — он отстраняется и хромает за тростью. — И худшая часть этого — я знаю, что ты даже не мастурбируешь, а просто отшелушиваешься там.

Уилсон немного открывает рот, ясно обдумывая вопросы, которые помогли бы ему узнать, правда ли Хаус может определить, когда Уилсон устраивает себе вечеринку (ответ: он правда может). Но вместо этого он отвечает:  
— Просто заплати, Хаус.

— Конечно.

Уилсон сломается и, в конечном счете, сделает это за него.


	5. Снег идет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> посвящаю главу морозу и наконец-то выпавшему снегу за непередаваемую к ней атмосферу. одевайтесь теплее и не забывайте вовремя платить за отопление. приятного прочтения!

Уилсон похож на несчастную кучку одеял на диване.  
— Хаус, как долго ты собираешься вести войну с домовладельцем? — отчаяно, но настойчиво спрашивает он.

— Не отступать, не сдаваться! — объявляет Хаус, ведь на кону стоят принципы. Например то, что он не собирается платить.

— Хаус, снег идет!

— Знаю. Мама заставила меня укутаться потеплее и забыть про велик до лета, — его осуждающий взгляд теряется где-то в одеялах.

— Если бы я знал, что отопление так и не починят, я бы вернулся в отель.

А конкретно в отель «Разбитых сердец» с рыженькой из педиатрии.

— Просто думай об этом как про очень долгий холодный душ, который смывает эти грязные-грязные мысли, — произносит Хаус, попутно выдергивая из кокона Уилсона самое верхнее одеяло.

***

Никто из них не спит.

Хаус может слышать, как Уилсона шуршит снаружи, словно Стив Маккуин копается в своей клетке. И наконец он перестает и появляется в дверном проеме, со взъерошенными волосами и кучкой одеял. Не хватает только плюшевого медвежонка.  
— Хаус?

— Если ты пришел просить одеяла обратно, я могу показать тебе немного новых приемов с тростеобразным предметом.

— Не могу уснуть. Там холодно.

— Ладно. Ты знаешь, где пол, — и никогда не говорите, что он не щедрый.

Но, конечно, с Уилсоном это всегда брать, брать, брать. Уилсон поднимает край его одеяла, и Хаус расширяет глаза.  
— Думаю, мне нужен взрослый.

— Мне холодно, я устал, и у меня завтра собрание, — произносит Уилсон, забираясь на кровать и складывая руки за голову. — Тебе придется терпеть меня.

— Это то, что я говорю парням, когда они залазят в мою постель.

Кровать покачивается от тихого смеха.

По крайней мере, он принес больше одеял.

***

Некоторые могут, размышляет Хаус, посчитать это компрометирующим положением. Конечно, проснуться так близко к спине Уилсона выглядит нехорошо, но его не могут осуждать за то, что он прижал бедро к ближайшему тепловому источнику. Это просто медицинская необходимость.

А то, как его рука оказалась на чужой груди, объяснить сложнее, но он готов поставить деньги, что Уилсон сам прижался к нему. Он шевелится на попытку Хауса забрать руку, и тот решает, что сейчас самое время снова уснуть.

А еще, нужно признать, очень забавно наблюдать, как Уилсон мысленно перебирает возможных людей из списка «утыкаясь в чью щетину, я проснулся».

— Хаус, — его голос немного скрипучий, — Хаус... ты?

А Хаус совершенно невинный спящий, которой, так случилось, невинно дышит в чужой затылок и невинно... Ладно, возможно утыкаться носом в чужое ухо это слишком. Уилсон встает с возмущенным вскриком.

— Хаус! — он хватается за одеяла, как незамужняя барышня, и Хаус смеется так, что то, что Уилсон отодвигается в сторону, не расстраивает так сильно.

Лучшая защита — это нападение.  
— Доброе утро, милый, — он хлопает ресницами. — Что, Джимми? Сияние моей нужды было достаточным, чтобы ты не смог устоять перед тем, чтобы подарить мне ночной лэп-дэнс?

— Я не... — начинает отрицать он, быстро бегая глазами, из-за чего его взгляд трудно прочитать. Джимбо не уверен в том, насколько глубоко распущен. Великолепно.

— Это было как попасть зыбучие пески. У меня просто не было сил сопротивляться.

Уилсон не ведется на это. Поэтому осторожно выпрямляется и оглядывает комнату, словно проверяя, нет ли скрытых камер.  
— Мы никому об этом не скажем, — говорит он через мгновенье.

— Согласен, — отвечает Хаус и начинает мысленно составлять список людей, с котором можно будет об этом поговорить.


	6. Продуктивность

У Хауса есть много причин ненавидеть холод, но главная из них — снег мешает ему уйти. Эта ссора была скучная еще до того, как они покинули квартиру, но теперь он не может сбежать через парковку на своей обычной скорости без риска завалиться вниз.

— Я тебе не верю, — произносит Уилсон, близко следуя сзади. — Ты сказал, что собираешься позвонить домовладельцу.

— Я и звонил. Он говорит, не проблема, если ты добавишь свое имя на почту, — Хаус задумывается, какие на вкус сердца из блесток. А потом закрывает свободной рукой рот с тревожным вздохом. — О, подожди, это должен был быть сюрприз на юбилей.

— Хаус, просто заплати. Я больше не собираюсь проводить с тобой ночь!

Проходящая мимо медсестра оборачивается к ним, и Хаус смотрит на нее грустными глазами.  
— Отрицание, — объясняет он, трагически мотая головой. — Мы ходим на терапию для семейных пар.

Уилсон немного съеживается, но упрямо продолжает.  
— Это три сотни долларов! Ты, кроме того, что весьма изумительный, так еще и высокооплачиваемый профессионал!

— Это война на истощение, — произносит Хаус, как только они заходят в вестибюль. — Мы — люди мужества! Нас не напугают трудности!

— Великолепно, — отвечает Кадди, появившись из засады с папкой из клиники. — Я рада, что ты готов сражаться с сезоном гриппа.

— А ты правда рушишь мой оптимизм, — сообщает Хаус ей.

***

Благодаря раннему совещанию Уилсона у Хауса достаточно времени для продуктивного утра.

— Ты добавил меня в черный список каждого отеля в радиусе пятидесяти километров! — возмущенно начинает Уилсон, шагая рядом с ним к отделению диагностики.

Хаус спасает его от самого себя.  
— Я не позволю тебе сбежать от нашей любви!

— Я не останусь у тебя в квартире, пока там нет отопления!

— Он сдастся, — и Уилсон тоже.

— О, только потому, что ты всегда был таким образцовым арендатором, он будет отчаянно пытаться помочь тебе в этом деле, — отвечает Уилсон. — Просто заплати ему три сотни, Хаус.

— Они мне нужны для покера.

— Ты не можешь просто оставить его неотремонтированым навсегда!

— Давай согласимся не соглашаться, — предлагает Хаус и поворачивает направо в свой кабинет.

***

Уилсон таинственно отсутствует на обеде, что грустно, потому что значит, что он пропустит великое объявление на весь кафетерий об их особенной совместной ночи. Что ж, он сам узнает, когда та горячая рыженькая из педиатрии бросит ему эту новость в лицо.

Когда Уилсон все таки приезжает, он размахивает перед ним конверт и победоносно улыбается.  
— Отопление отремонтируют до того, как мы вернемся домой.

— Я бы назвал тебя Иудой, но шутить про Бога уже неактуально даже для тебя, — отвечает он.

— Да, я слышал, как люди говорит «боже», когда бы ты не появлялся, — Уилсон приподнимается на цыпочках, довольный собой. — Я знаю, что ты никогда не прикасаешься к посуде для выпечки, но ты что, думал, что я не найду твою заначку с деньгами для покера? — он довольно бросает конверт. — Полностью оплачено.

Хаус берет его и поворачивает в руках.  
— Что ж, в этот раз ты выиграл, — отвечает он. Теперь Уилсон выглядит немного обеспокоенным.

А когда он проверит свою кредитную карту и обнаружит снятие наличных по пятьдесят долларов, он будет еще обеспокоенней.

***

Когда они возвращаются, квартира более чем приятно теплая. Хаус мысленно делает заметку отправить домовладельцу «спасибо от Грега и Джеймса за помощь в начале новой счастливой жизни». В конце концов, даже если Уилсон пока не знает, что только что заплатил за домашний ремонт, теперь это официально их общая квартира.

Уилсон надежно устроился на своем месте, на диване, и больше нет никаких упоминаний про отель. Все снова в порядке в мире Хауса.

Только... он не уверен, что отопление полностью отремонтировали.

По какой-то причине, в его кровати все еще недостаточно тепло.


	7. Запах Уилсона

В ванной пахнет кокосом, и это сводит Хауса с ума.

Это отклонение от обычных парфюмов Уилсона, а отклонения приносят проблемы. Или Уилсон отступил от своей рутины, чтобы привлечь новую коллегу, или он уже нашел ее и принес все одолженные у нее ароманты домой. Что бы это ни было, он достиг искусства утаивания. Поиск по его вещам и мусору не показал никаких признаков чужеродных веществ.

Время направляться на работу, чтобы расширить поиск. В удачно выбранный момент новое дело опустошает отделение диагностики, но планы Хауса в обыске кабинета Уилсона немного срываются из-за того, что Уилсон уже там. Что за монстр делает бумажную работу до полудня?

Неважно. Ему все равно придется ее пропустить.

Уилсон натренирован достаточно, чтобы даже не поднимать взгляд, когда Хаус заходит к нему через балконную дверь. Он хромает к нему, становится сзади, кладет руки на его плечи и зарывает нос в волосах. Уилсон неподвижен.

— Имбирь и лайм! — объявляет Хаус.

Он спускается ниже, чтобы ощутить запах шеи Уилсона, чувствуя, как осторожно сглатывает тот. Цитрусовый смешивается с едва уловимым жасмином и пряностями... Ладно, он жульничает, он прочитал упаковку одеколона Уилсона еще в квартире. Но даже несмотря на это, это точно не кокос.

Он прокручивает стул Уилсона для допроса лицом-к-лицу.  
— Ладно, кто она? — настойчиво спрашивает он. — Ты осквернил святость нашей ванной своей кокосовой девчонкой.

Уилсон сужает глаза.  
— И как ты можешь быть уверен, что это была не _твоя_ кокосовая девчонка?

Хаус бросает на него недовольный взгляд.  
— Как будто я разрешаю проституткам заходить в душевую.

— Хм, да, мне кажется, это забирает у тебя слишком много сил, — они вступают в соревнование по гляделкам, пока Уилсон наконец не вздыхает. — Ладно. Ты меня поймал, — он наклоняется к ящику стола и вытаскивает картонную коробку. — Я сделал миндальное печенье и не хотел ни с кем делиться.

Хаус мгновенно запускает в нее руку и крадет одно, продолжая смотреть Уилсону в глаза, с подозрением жуя. Отвлечь его чем-то сладким — достойный ход, но он не убежден.  
— Тогда почему пахнет ванная, а не кухня?

— Я... рассыпал кокосовую стружку везде. Я помыл кухню, но, похоже, что-то осталось у меня на руках.

Руки. У Хауса щелкает в голове, и Уилсон выглядит обеспокоенным, очевидно узнавая это выражение лица. Хаус выдергивает у него печенье, но в этот раз его цель — свободная рука. Он проводит большим пальцем по чужой ладони, и Уилсон будто захлебывается в неуверенном молчании.

— Твои руки мягкие, — осуждающе произносит Хаус.

— Ну, знаешь, с тех пор как я стал главой отделения, мне редко приходится делать какой-либо труд руками, — он пытается отдернуть руку, но Хаус сжимает ее крепче в своих пальцах.

— Такие же гладкие, как и головы твоих раковых больных, — замечает Хаус. — Кокосовый крем для рук! — терминальная стадия метросексуальности Уилсона определенно дает метастазы.

Уилсон съеживается.  
— Э... Это из-за холодной погоды, мне нужно...

После чего Кэмерон врывается в кабинет, наконец-то запомнив, что стук дает Хаусу возможность сбежать.  
— Ханна отвечает на антибиотики, — говорит она. — Мы... — она запинается на середине, когда замечает их руки, и Уилсон делает это фантастическое выражение _оленя в свете фар_.

Иногда, размышляет Хаус, жизнь — по настоящему прекрасная вещь.

Кэмерон оправляется быстрее, чем Уилсон.  
— В любом случае, вам плевать на пациента, поэтому я поговорю с вами позже, — отвечает она и выходит из кабинета.

Они оба смотрят на то, как закрывается дверь. И потом Уилсон смотрит на их все еще соединенные руки. Он вздыхает и спрашивает:  
— Можно я заберу свою руку обратно, или она останется у тебя в заложниках?

— Отдай мне остальное миндальное печенье и никто не пострадает, — отвечает тот.


	8. Прислоняться

Жить в квартире с кем-то это всегда компромисс, поэтому, когда Уилсон пытается подвезти Хауса на работу вовремя, Хаус всячески пытается сделать прямо противоположное и заставить того опоздать. И потому, когда Уилсон следует близко к спине Хауса, тот останавливается замертво на ступеньках квартиры. У Уилсона кое-как получается в него не врезаться, но его руки все равно взлетают и хватаются за чужие плечо и бедро.

— Хм. Внезапный приступ агорафобии у мужчины среднего возраста, — произносит Уилсон. — Диагноз: нежелание идти на работу.

Хаус оборачивается и смотрит прямо на него.  
— Но, мам, ты сказала, что я могу не идти из-за снега.

— Последний снег убрали три дня назад.

— Теперь ты просто придираешься.

Уилсон поднимает брови и выглядит теперь не раздраженным, а больше заинтересованным, и поэтому Хаус разворачивается обратно и ковыляет к машине. Он без остановки возится с радиоприемником, пока Уилсон не убирает его руку, когда они останавливаются на светофоре.

— Почему ты не поехал на мотоцикле сегодня? — спрашивает Уилсон.

— О, теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я ехал на грохочущей машине смерти?

— Нет, я просто привык, что ты меня не слушаешь.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, что я езжу на ней, а не на тебе.

В то время как Уилсон мысленно разбирает предложение, Хаус с помощью хитрости снова пытается захватить приемник. Уилсон хватает его запястье и держит до тех пор, пока они не отъезжают.

***

Избежание часов в клинике почти такое же скучное, как и сама клиника, поэтому Хаус тащит Уилсона на ранний обед. Он проверяет, сколько раз сможет нежно коснуться колена Уилсона своим до того, как тот не выдержит и не отодвинет стул.

— Тебе двенадцать, — говорит Уилсон.

— Разве может двенадцатилетний сделать это? — он пускает отрыжку, образующую эхо, на что поворачиваются головы в кафетерии.

Уилсон не хочет улыбаться, но Хаус видит немного приподнявшиеся уголки его рта.

***

После полудня он вызывает Уилсона по пейджеру, заставляя того покинуть подозрительно приятного пациента и консультировать неотложное дело.

— Что ж, это очевидно не рак, — произносит Уилсон, положив руки на бедра, изучая снимок.

— Знаю, но оцени, какая сексуальная поджелудочная железа у пациентки, — отмечает Хаус, наклоняясь ближе к нему.

Уилсон раздражается и собирается уходить, но останавливается у дверей. Хаус может чувствовать на себе его взгляд.

— Хаус... — начинает он.

Хаус поворачивается в сторону балконных дверей.  
— Должен идти. Нужен своей поджелудочной девице.

Уилсон слишком вежливый, чтобы сорваться и побежать за ним в коридор, поэтому ему приходится пройти через свой кабинет и спокойно выйти до того, как догнать.

***

Эти хитрый пациенты любят играть в прятки, поэтому Хаус посещает крышу, чтобы убедиться, что пациентка не там. Нет? Упс, сам виноват. И все таки Уилсон выслеживает его, в куртке и обмотанный шарфом. Хаус молча смотрит, как тот заходит, хмуря брови.

— Думаю, мне лучше съехать, — говорит Уилсон.

— Та шутка с горяченьким панкреатитом была слишком? В следующий раз начну с селезенки и поработаю над этим.

Уилсон вздыхает, выглядя недовольным, что значит, что он уже готов выдать очередное сокровище мудрости — как настоящие сокровище, сделанный из раздражения.

— Я... возможность для тебя, — произносит он, немного мотая головой. — Для тебе жить со мной — это просто оправдание не искать настоящих отношений. Я... готовлю для тебя! Составляю тебе компанию. Тебе, очевидно, нужен человеческий контакт, и...

Разве их дружба не настоящие отношения? Хаус отстраняется от стены, чувствуя, как зарождается гнев сквозь боль от холода.

— Ты думаешь, ты тут возможность? Ты тот, кто живет на моем диване, потому что не может спать один!

— Ты саботируешь каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь съехать!

Если бы он хотел, чтобы его не саботировали, он бы не допускал этого. Хаус идет к нему.

— Ты и не хочешь съезжать! Тебе нравится кормить меня! Нравится говорить себе, что того, что ты делаешь, не было, если бы не было здесь тебя! Это кормит вампира в твоем мозгу — дарит смысл жизни и заставляет хотеть кого-то обнять. Ты нужен мне, поэтому ты не можешь держаться от меня подальше.

Уилсон смеется с недоверием. Хаус приближается к нему.  
— Признай это! Ты жаждешь моей нужды. Признай!

— Это...

— Каждый раз, когда я позволяю тебе сделать что-то для меня, ты начинаешь хотеть обнять меня. Признай!

— Ладно! — Уилсон подходит ближе и обхватывает его руками. Плечи Хауса не поддаются, и он смотрит прямо на стену напротив. Он почему-то очень остро ощущает, что трость не к месту, и тепло, исходящее от чужого мягкого пальто.

Они стоят так несколько мгновений.

— Просто из любопытства, что в твоем плане идет после этого момента? — наконец спрашивает Уилсон.

— Все еще работаю над этим, — признает Хаус.

— Ха.

Почему-то против воли его мышцы расслабляются. Он вдруг замечает, что начинает прислоняться к Уилсону. Одна его рука упирается в стену, а вторая держит трость, поэтому технически он не обнимает в ответ. Просто... прислоняется.

Дверь внизу тяжело и глухо открывается, и они отстраняются. Уилсон выглядит смущенным, но, смотря в пол, немного улыбается. Он придерживает дверь открытой.  
— Давай спускаться. Сколько ты тут уже стоишь? Здесь холодно

Забавно. Хаус чувствует странное тепло.


	9. Нарушение личного пространства

Дела идут странно после их смелого объятия на крыше, и Хаус даже не сказал Уилсону, что так его все это время называл.

Кажется, Уилсон считает, что это был знак эмоционального прорыва Хауса, и это раздражает. И кроме этого, он считает, что Хауса нужно поощрить к разговору об этом, и это невыносимо.

— Что ж, лично я думаю, что то, что ты решил присоединиться к человеческой расе, обнадеживает, — говорит он, завязывая галстук в дверях кухни, в то время как Хаус копается в остатках, чтобы наворочить завтрак. К его разочарованию, в холодильнике кончилась старая еда навынос, и теперь он полон странными нежеланными вещами типа овощей.

Хаус взмахивает тростью.  
— Где-то есть врачебное заключение, в котором сказано, что я не подхожу ни под одну расу.

— И как твой доктор, я назначаю тебе взять и к кому-то прикоснуться.

Хаус закрывает дверцу холодильника, чтобы посмотреть на Уилсона.  
— Джимми, мы уже говорили о том, что ты делаешь это с пациентами.

Уилсон кривится, хмуря брови, и Хаус сбегает с кухни невредимым. Он хватает кожанку из шкафа. Он ездил на работу с Уилсоном с тех пор, как ухудшилась погода, но, кажется, сегодня отличное время вернуться к мотоциклу снова.

***

Как обычно, его нога не согласна. Без пациента ему не на что отвлекаться, а дети торчат в кабинете достаточно часто, чтобы увидеть его боль и быть уважительно раздражающе беспокойными, раздражающе нервными и просто раздражающими. (Вот почему тайно Форман его любимчик, но Хаус твердо верит, что не следует говорить о таком своим детям. Намного забавней наблюдать, как они предают друг друга и дерутся ради свои мест).

Теперь Уилсон тоже раздражающий, и Хаус начинает чувствовать, что становится слишком предсказуемым в выборе укрытия, поэтому сбегает в комнату отдыха акушер-гинекологии, чтобы опробовать их удобные кресла и огромную плазму. Спонсоры просто обожают выплескивать свои деньги на этих молодых врачей, не беря в голову, что девяносто процентов их работы это заказывать наркотики для женщин, которые и так могут сделать это сами.

Его нога убивает его. Уилсон скажет, что это знак того, что ему нужно поговорить о своих чувствах (а все что он чувствует — это боль, а еще глубокую потерю, которую испытывает человек _без значительного куска мышцы бедра_ , спасибо за игру, Уилсон). Здесь не о чем говорить. Ему не нужно было обниматься, он заставил это сделать Уилсон только чтобы кое-что доказать.

И это не такое великое событие. Он обнимал людей и раньше. Ладно, женщин, с которыми он спал. Ладно, Стейси. Ладно, иногда. Но это все равно значит, что он в состоянии это делать, он просто не нуждается в этом так, как Уилсон. А тот становится неугомонным, когда у него нет кого-то, о ком можно заботиться, и поэтому Хаус проверяет оптимальный уровень контакта, который может обеспечить, чтобы не дать тому сбежать с дивана прямо в чьи-то штаны.

Очень удобно иметь его под рукой. Он моет посуду и обеспечивает регулярные приемы пищи.

В конечном итоге он выслеживает Хауса в комнате отдыха и бросает бутерброд перемирия ему на колени.  
— Маленькая птичка нашептала мне, что ты не пытался украсть мой бумажник сегодня, поэтому я украл его для тебя.

Хаус садится и начинает разворачивать сэндвич.  
— Надеюсь, ты хоть что-то почувствовал, пока был там. Это жизненно важная часть моей техники.

Уилсон открывает упаковку чипсов, но остается в дверях.  
— Знаешь, я точно уверен, что в этой больнице еще полно других комнат отдыха для врачей. Возможно, даже таких, в которых тебе находиться можно.

— Ага, но где-то я еще смогу посмотреть, как Роберта признается в интрижке с Энрико в таком высоком качестве?

— Я нахожу невероятным то, что ты презираешь любое взаимодействие с людьми, и все же питаешь слабость к мыльным операм, — отвечает тот.

Развернувшись, Хаус бросает на него взгляд через спинку дивана.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что они люди?

Уилсон улыбается. Хаус хлопает по дивану рядом, приглашая. Уилсон выглядит довольным, приближаясь, чтобы присоединиться, немного осознавая, что это тот пункт плана Хауса, в котором он заманит и подкупит его, например заставив воровать из холодильника акушер-гинекологии.

— Это намного удобней твоего дивана, — отмечает Уилсон, умостившись справа от Хауса. Тот всегда садится посередине — любит максимализировать чужое неудобство.

— Древняя китайская пословица гласит, что если ты помочился на диван мужчины, то ты ответственный за это на всю жизнь, — сообщает ему Хаус.

— Ха, — отвечает Уилсон, задумчиво хрустя чипсами. — Всегда слышал, что это приписывают Аврааму Линкольну.  
Они оба смотрят в экран, но все равно могут видеть маленькие улыбки друг друга.

Нога Хауса все еще неспокойная. Он прижимается бедром к Уилсону рядом — удобному живому источнику тепла. Уилсон бросает взгляд на их ноги и на чужое лицо, быстрый, почти нервный, а потом приковывает свое внимание обратно к экрану. 

И не отодвигается. Хаус прислоняется еще ближе, хотя еще не решил почему, может, чтобы украсть чипсы...

И у него бы это вышло, если бы в это время не пришел доктор Кубисак и не выкинул из комнаты отдыха их обоих.


	10. Запутанность

У Хауса всегда была неспокойная необходимость подвигаться, чтобы избежать того чувства, когда его мысли, двигаясь по кругу, начинают затягивать петлю. Шипящий зуд под кожей — его давний знакомый, но это новое напряжение что-то иное. Оно преследовало их с Уилсона с работы этим вечером, но у него чувство, будто оно зарождалось дольше. Состояние, на которое они оба не обращали внимания, пока то, как они вели себя, то, что когда-то скрывало симптомы, не перестало работать.

И все же, как и все хронически больные, они проделывают свои обычные ритуалы. Пиво, китайская еда, документальный фильм про джаз, Хаус с ногами на кофейном столике, Уилсон в своей кофте Макгилла с подкатанными рукавами. Знакомо, комфортно, однако каким-то образом не так безопасно, как было раньше. Он сверхсознательно ощущает близость Уилсона и нервное желание поерзать в кресле, которое заставляет его играть на призрачном пианино. Он все еще чувствует рядом Уилсона, даже закрыв глаза.

Особенно когда он толкает Хауса бутылкой пива.  
— У твоего воображаемого концерта когда-нибудь будет антракт или мне придется оставить попытки допить свое пиво?

И все потому, что он, будучи левшой, сидит справа. Хаус смотрит на него сквозь прищуренные глаза.  
— Это музыкальная терапия, чтобы излечить моя раненую душу.

— А, как настоящая терапия, на которую ты притворяешься ходить, ни чем не рискуя, — пользуясь недовольным выражением Хауса, он залпом допивает пиво и самодовольно ставит бутылку на столик.

И поэтому Хаус расширяет воображаемую клавиатуру ближе к Уилсону. Тот терпит, что его колено находится на середине до, но дергается, когда Хаус переходит на более высокие ноты. После особенно замысловатого риффа он демонстративно хватает ладонь Хауса и кладет на чужое колено. Хаус начинает было высвобождаться, но Уилсон снова расправляет ее, теперь положив свою сверху. Он все еще смотрит телевизор, делая вид, что ничего не происходит.

Что ж, ладно. Хаус начинает плавно скользить ее, будто растирая больную ногу, и Уилсон немного ослабляет хватку, позволяя. Тот уже поворачивает ладонь, чтобы освободиться, но Уилсон, слишком быстрый, слова прижимает ее.

И сейчас ладонь к ладони. У Уилсона очень теплая рука. Хаус медленно перемещает свою, пока их ладони не выравниваются, проникая своими пальцами между чужими. Уилсон очень старается никак не реагировать, но Хаус ловит его слабый вздох, то, как он устраивается на своем месте.

И вот сейчас они просто сидят здесь, держась за руки. Это странно, невинно, интимно. Как поцелуй — обещание, не больше.

Хаус задумывается, каково было бы целовать его. Уилсон мастер соблазнений, но это привычный ритуал — просто вставьте язык А в слот Б. Это не настоящий Уилсон, это мужчина, которым, по его мнению, он должен быть. У настоящего Уилсона острые углы и темное чувство коварности. Целовать _такого_ Уилсона, он подозревает, было бы отличным опытом. И ему интересно, у скольких людей это вышло.

Уилсон выдыхает, почти вздрагивая, и Хаус осознает, что в какой-то момент начал поглаживать большим пальцем тыльную сторону чужой ладони. И Уилсон его не остановил. Интересно. Он сжимает ее крепче, думая о том, чтобы наклонить свою голову ближе к Уилсону, чтобы получилось прочитать его эмоции.

Но вместо этого Уилсон вырывается и вскакивает с места.  
— Я, э-э, возьму еще пива, — объясняет он, торопливо направляясь на кухню.

Хаус обычно просто выкрикивает заказы с дивана, но сегодня кажется правильным последовать за ним и наблюдать из дверного проема. Кажется, было бы правильным подойти ближе, обнять чужую талию и подождать, пока расслабиться чужая напряженная спина...

Тогда его и осеняет, как в тот момент прозрения, когда диагноз становится настолько очевидным, что он уже не уверен, гений он или идиот. Когда пациент отрицает симптомы, но складываются они слишком идеально. И теперь он точно знает, что здесь происходит.

И как это будет прогрессировать, как только другой пациент тоже признает свои симптомы.


	11. Домой

Уилсон его избегает, очень впечатляюще для парня, живущего на его диване, используя такую продвинутую тактику, как подъем и выход из квартиры до восьми. Он точно знает, что то, что их личное пространство постепенно нарушается, куда-то ведет, но, похоже, считает, что продолжать это, когда это касается Хауса, идея плохая, поэтому резко ударяет по тормозам и, следуя привычному инстинкту, бежит спать с ближайшей нуждающийся женщиной. И Хаус бы обиделся, если бы это не имело смысла.

К счастью, он такой же чрезвычайно эгоистичный и слишком охотно выливает бензин на те немногие стабильные вещи, которые случаются у него в жизни, желая ненадолго согреться, и это только доказывает, что быть Уилсоном — полный отстой.

Хаус врывается в кафетерий, когда все еще должен быть в клинике, избегая работу, и, несомненно, сразу находит там Уилсона с медсестрой. Которая может и не быть медсестрой, на самом деле, но она знойная, и в ее глазах этот уязвимый взгляд женщины в напряжении, и это все, что Уилсону нужно, чтобы начать вылавливать себе место на ночь.

Но Хаус пришел подготовленным для этого.  
— Джимми! — он приближается к столу, широко улыбаясь, и кладет руку на его плечо. — Ты оставил свои часы дома, — сам оставил, другой их украл — различий почти нет. — Он забыл бы свою голову, если бы я ему не напоминал, — нежно говорит он медсестре, небрежно перемещая руку, обвивая плечи Уилсона и сжимая их. — Мне тебя не хватало за завтраком этим утром. Тебе следовало разбудить меня до того, как ты ушел.

Медсестра извиняется и встает, надеясь пожаловаться каждому, что все хорошие парни геи. Уилсон выглядит подавленным, когда Хаус садится на ее место и берется за его картошку.  
— Хаус, что ты делаешь?

— Спасаю тебя от самого себя, — отвечает тот.

— Правда? Потому что это выглядит так, будто ты меня саботируешь.

— Все дело в тебе, я спасаю тебя от разговоров, — если бы Хаус дал ему сегодня вечером пойти домой к той женщине, тот, вероятно, женился бы на ней ко вторнику.

Несколько мгновений они едят в непривычной тишине. Уилсон даже не пытается защищать свою картошку. Наконец он вздыхает.  
— Хаус... я не могу оставаться на твоем диване вечно, — произносит он почти мягко.

— Ладно, — отвечает тот, глядя на стол.

У Уилсона тот озабоченный взгляд, который он делает, пытаясь понять, испытывает ли Хаус эмоции, и чувствует, что обязан объяснить.  
— Хорошо, признаю. Это моя спина, ладно? Она убивает меня. Я не могу падать на твой диван каждый вечер, как будто я снова в колледже, — он явно надеется, что Хаус начнет издеваться над ним, но тот молчит. Уилсон снова вздыхает, трет свой затылок и продолжает: — Наверное, мне стоит взять комнату в отеле.

Теперь Хаус переводит взгляд на него.  
— Ты можешь вернуться в кровать, — предлагает он.

Они сидят в тишине среди окружающих звуков кафетерия. Он не уверен, что именно Уилсон может сейчас прочитать на его лице. Не уверен, что сам может прочитать на чужом.

— Ты бы уступил свою кровать ради меня? — скептически спрашивает Уилсон, возвращая их разговор обратно в их привычный ненапряжный тон. Это выход, или предложение мира, или... он не уверен, чем это еще может быть.

Но это _что-то_ , поэтому Хаус должен изобразить это возмущенный вздох.  
— Я потрясен, ужасно потрясен, что ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я заманиваю тебя в свою кровать под ложным предлогом.

— О, конечно, — отвечает тот и качает для себя головой. — Как я вообще мог сомневаться?

Все уклоняются от того, что сказали. То, о какой именно правде они говорят, распознать труднее. И даже если они имеют ввиду одно и то же, это все равно не лучшая идея.

Но он знает, что Уилсон возвращается домой.


	12. Обратно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> снег все валит и валит, а отношения наших мальчиков продолжают развиваться и вот наконец доходят до точки невозврата. тот обещанный намек на постельную сцену, еще и, так удачно совпало, в канун дня святого валентина. приятного прочтения!

Уилсон остается допоздна с пациенткой, но Роз восемьдесят четыре, и выглядит она не очень, поэтому, чтобы там не говорили про беззубых женщин, Хаус почти уверен, что никакой угрозы там нет. На всякий случай он также предупреждает дежурных медсестер, чтобы они убедились, что кресло Уилсона удобное для его проблемы внизу.

Он пользуется тем, что его сиделка еще не приехала, и идет на прогулку после наступления темноты. Он чувствует себя беспокойным, безрассудным, а еще желание пройтись пару километров, чтобы убить несколько часов. Придорожное тако искусительное, но это не очень хорошая идея, если он не хочет расстройство желудка. Вместо этого на кухне остается немного теплой пиццы, которая ждет позднее возвращение Уилсона домой.

— Тебе не стоило, — отвечает Уилсон, снимая стикер «собственность Джеймса Уилсона, ты доктор, Хаус, я знаю, что ты умеешь читать» с салата, который он приготовил себе вчера. (Он был вкусный, хотя Хаус начинает подозревать, что Уилсон пишет эти записки только для того, чтобы заставить его поесть овощей).

— Я всю ночь надрывался на кухне, выбирая для тебя эти начинки.

— Вижу, ты выбрал мне свою любимую.

Уилсон, стоя, ест над кухонной стойкой. Сзади Хаус становится ближе, чтобы взять себе пиво, и спрашивает:  
— Пациентке конец?

— Нет, она в порядке, — спокойно отвечает тот. — Передам ей твое беспокойство.

Хаус остается на том же месте, чтобы выпить пиво. Иногда ему сложно двигаться — плохо с ногой. Уилсон не отодвигается от их очень тесной близости, просто ест пиццу и брезгливо вытирает рот.

— Со спиной все так же плохо? — спрашивает Хаус, ставя на стол пустую бутылку.

— Уже лучше, — тот потягивается, немного залезая в чужое пространство.

— Где? — он кладет руки на тонкую белую рубашку, немного поглаживая чужие мышцы. Чувствуя, как много напряжения под ними.

— Сложно сказать, — ровно отвечает Уилсон.

Хаус отходит.  
— Кровать все еще доступна, — отвечает он, поворачиваясь, и покидает кухню.

***

Он не спит, лежа на кровати, слушая шум банной рутины Уилсона. Сегодня она даже интенсивней, чем обычно. Через несколько мгновений он чувствует, как в дверном проеме кто-то появляется и, кажется, задерживается надолго. Но Хаус не открывает глаза, даже когда слышит, как рядом шуршат одеяла и прогибается матрас.

В конце концов он перекатывается на бок и возле него оказывается чужое теплое тело. Уилсон дышит медленно и ровно, когда Хаус проводит рукой по его футболке. Позволяет пальцам скользнуть под нее. Уилсон в хорошей форме для парня с работой в офисе, который ест почти столько же еды навынос, сколько и сам Хаус, но у него все равно немного мягкий живот. Хаус слегка поглаживает его. Он скользит рукой выше и скорее чувствует, чем слышит, легкий вздох. Уилсон отстраняется и садится.

Хаус тоже садится с ним рядом, обхватывая рукой чужое бедро. Все еще сидя к нему спиной, Уилсон стягивает с себя футболку и роняет куда-то в темноту. Хаус тоже стаскивает свою и оборачивается. Теперь его очередь затаить дыхание. Так много обнаженной кожи, обширные их просторы.

У Уилсона славные плечи. Хаус одобрительно тычется носом в чужую щетину, и Уилсон издает звук, похожий на смех. Еще ближе. Они так легко сочетаются друг с другом, всегда так синхронизированы в простых вещах. Хаус ложится на спину, зарываясь руками в чужие волосы, когда Уилсон оборачивается, чтобы его оседлать.

Густые девчачьи волосы. Другие части не такие девчачьи. И все же, у него есть высшее медицинское образование. Он совершенно уверен, что справится с этим.

Тут, в это мгновение, Уилсон нависает над ним в темноте и Хаус чувствует крайнюю необходимость что-то сказать. Он тянет его вниз, пока они не соприкасаются лбами. Он смотрит в черные, как ночь, глаза.

— Ты не забыл записать «Губку Боба»?

Уилсон задумчиво наклоняет голову.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — Пойду проверю.

Он собирается встать с кровати, но Хаус останавливает его и снова заключает в объятия.  
— Что насчет того, чтобы ты заранее загладил свою вину? — предлагает он.

Они оба смеются, когда Хаус целует его шею, и оба, как выясняется, справляются с этим очень хорошо.


	13. Мальчик, который кричал: «Волки!»

Когда Хаус принимает уже достаточно викодина, чтобы надеть пижамные штаны и похромать на кухню, он находит там готовящего блины Уилсона. И слышит странное жужжание. 

— Если ты собираешься начать играть домохозяйку Сьюзи, я требую костюм французской горничной, — говорит он.

Уилсон оглядывается на него.  
— Что ж, ты можешь надеть его, если хочешь, но я не могу обещать, что не сделаю фото, чтобы потом шантажировать тебя.

Хаус пытается выглядеть сердитым, но Уилсон улыбается, и это сложно. Вместо этого он поддается искушению, которое подавлял последние несколько дней, и обнимает Уилсона за талию, прижимая к себе. Он хорошо понимает, что его нога не выдержит и нескольких шагов, но сегодня это так сильно не расстраивает его. 

Уилсон притворяется, что стоически терпит, внимательно за ним наблюдая.  
— Надеюсь, ты недостаточно взрослый, чтобы правда пытаться поставить мне засос, — произносит он, обращаясь к кухонному потолку.

Конечно нет. Раздражение на коже от щетины гораздо более компрометирующее. Хаус неразборчиво бормочет ему в кожу, отрицая, но убирает губы, чтобы убедиться, что тот услышит более важную часть.

— Накорми меня.

— Я бы с радостью, если бы ты дал мне вернуться к блинам, пока они не сгорели, — Уилсон пытается изобразить раздражение, но у него тоже не очень хорошо получается опускать уголки губ.

Блины с орехом макадамия стоят временной жертвы, поэтому Хаус отпускает его.  
— Боже, ты такая девчонка, — отвечает он.

— Как я вижу, тот семинар по тренировке и принятию чувств прошел зря, — отвечает Уилсон, тыча пальцам в содержимое сковородки.

— Послал вместо себя утят.

— Слишком поздно. Они больше не могут испытывать эмоции. Если ты хочешь с кем-то поругаться, тебе придется найти новых людей.

***

Оказывается, что так и есть.

— Есть ли какая-то уважительная причина, почему две главы моих отделений прогуливают вместе работу? — спрашивает Кадди, как обычно нападая на них в вестибюле.

— Устроили секс-марафон, — отвечает Хаус уголком губ. — Уилсон — животное. Еле-еле вышел из квартиры в штанах.

Уилсон прикрывает глаза, морщась, и кивает на лестницу.  
— Если кто-то захочет со мной встретиться, я в кабинете, — говорит он, отходя.

— Я всегда хочу тебя! — кричит вслед ему Хаус. Он смотрит обратно на Кадди и на папку у нее в руках. — И ты всегда хочешь меня.

Она наклоняется, вся с широкими глазами и глубоким декольте.  
— Ты прав, Хаус. Я хочу тебя... в первой смотровой, проверяющего всех пациентов, которые туда зайдут.

— Всегда знал, что у ты знаешь толк в извращениях, — беря у нее папку, отвечает он.

***

— Перестаньте улыбаться. Вы пугаете медсестер, — говорит ему Бренда, когда он возвращается за третьей папкой пациента за день. Это неправда. Ничего такого он не делает.

— Черт возьми, разве ты не получила мою записку? — он притворно улыбается. — Помнишь, что говорят родители детям? Переверни свои старые злые брови вверх дном.

— Могу перевернуть ваши, — предлагает она.

— Мне всегда нравятся наши маленькие беседы, — он осторожно вкладывает в папку листы.

— Тогда вам понравятся беседы с родителями девочки-подростка, у которой задержка месячных и беспричинный набор веса.

Мориарти, отлично сыграл.

***

— Ты избегаешь меня после нашей страстной ночи, — обвинительно произносит он Уилсону в очереди в кафетерии. Никто на них даже не смотрит.

— Я всегда тебя избегаю. Просто ты обычно слишком сосредоточен на себе, чтобы заметить, — Уилсон добавляет на свой поднос еще чипсов.

— Он платит. Мы на свидании, — объясняет Хаус, когда они подходят к кассе.

— Ха, — Уилсон задумывается, — в таком случае, ты должен мне ужасно много подарков на годовщину.

— Я дарю тебе свое великолепное присутствие.

— Которое ты продолжаешь мне дарить, — он достает из кармана кошелек.

***

К полудню у него все еще нет пациента и клиника наконец-то ослабляет хватку, поэтому теперь Хаус свободен и должен сам себя развлекать. И найти кого-то, кто будет делать это за него.  
— Если я вам буду нужен, я трахаюсь с Уилсоном в соседнем кабинете, — говорит он своим подчиненным.

— Ладно, — отвечает Чейз, откидываясь на спинку стула и закладывая руки за голову.

— И вы нам не будете нужны, — уверяет его Форман, даже не отводя вгляд от медицинского журнала.

— И он с пациенткой, — напоминает ему Кэмерон.

— Отлично. Она сможет посмотреть, — отвечает Хаус, направляясь к выходу, чтобы перепрыгнуть через балкон.

Стоит попробовать.


	14. Условия проживания

Уилсон воспринял их новую ступень в отношениях удивительно хорошо, что, конечно, обязывает Хауса проверить его на прочность, пока он не сломается.

— Хаус! — рявкает Уилсон, вырывая свою руку, когда Хаус пытается схватить ее, когда они идут по больничной стоянке. Он говорит то же самое, когда Хаус вызывает его в клинику, чтобы Нэнси, пациентка с ангиной, смогла встретиться с его новым парнем. (И она признает, что он правда очень красив).

Они достигают лимита несколько дней позднее, когда Уилсон врывается в его кабинет.  
— Ты утвердил смену моего адреса проживания от моего имени?

Хаус морщит брови и поднимает голову.  
— Делаю бумажную работу невовремя — никто не счастлив, из кожи вон лезу, чтобы сделать дополнительную бумажную работу — никто не счастлив. Именно это они и имеют в виду, когда говорят, что система пожирает простых людей.

Уилсон указывает на него.  
— _Ты_ тот, кто хочет меня сожрать.

— Если ты не замечал до этого, тогда нас должны отправить на секс-консультацию для гомосексуалистов, — и тогда он сможет оставить на столе Уилсона в его день рождения что-нибудь поинтересней.

— Кадры прислали мне письмо для подтверждения, что я хочу официально сменить мое нынешнее место проживания на твою квартиру, — говорит Уилсон, как будто это улика, а не просто напоминание, что Хаусу в следущий раз нужно будет сменить свою почту. Он будет надеется, что lovedoctor69 еще свободный.

— Ты живешь в моей квартире, — напоминает Хаус.

— В однокомнатной квартире!

— В которой ты живешь.

Он прикрывает глаза.  
— Просто я думаю, что нам следует сохранять немного конфиденциальности, — напряженно отвечает Уилсон.

— Тогда ты должен спать с кем-нибудь другим, — слова повисают в воздухе, тяжелые, близкие к холодной правде, что они уже всплывали в чьей-то голове. Но возвращать вещи в обычное русло не в природе Хауса, когда он может снова напасть: — Ты все еще прописан под адресом Джули.

Уилсон проводит рукой по волосам и пожимает плечами.  
— Так было... удобно. Она знает, что я остаюсь у тебя. И пересылает мою почту.

«Остаюсь». Одно из тех подлых слов, которые может значить «посещаю» или «временно живу».  
— И как долго она ждет, что ты будешь у меня оставаться? — резко спрашивает Хаус. Бывшая жена, пересылающая почту, только доказывает, что Уилсон знает всю кухню развода слишком хорошо, чтобы от этого отказываться.

— Пока я не куплю новую квартиру, — отвечает Уилсон. — Квартиру больше, в которой мы сможем оба жить. Я знаю, что тебя сводит с ума делить со мной ванную, а мне нужно свое личное пространство, не заваленного твоими книгами. Мы можем вместе найти квартиру, которая будет подходить нам обоим, и ты можешь оставить свою нынешнюю, чтобы приезжать туда, когда тебе нужно... задумчиво пить виски, уставясь на пианино, или что ты там еще делаешь, когда остаешься один.

— Проституки, — отвечает Хаус, потому что чем же еще в таком случае можно заниматься?

— А. Да, ладно, ты бы точно не хотел, чтобы я стеснял вас там.

Напряжение стихает, и они вместе направляются к лифтам. Хаус уверен, что Уилсон искренне верит, что это только его мотивация: что это только про личное пространство, благоразумие и копромисс, а вовсе не про то, чтобы сохранить иллюзии жизни, которой он пытается и хочет жить. Отдельные квартиры и никаких бумажек, чтобы он мог с легкостью убежать туда, где на горизонте появится будущая четвертая миссис Уилсон.

К счастью, у Хауса есть невероятный талант усложнять вещи сильнее, чем им положено быть.

Во временном уединении в лифте он снова хватает ладонь Уилсона. Тот слегка настороженно косо смотрит в ответ, но позволяет, немного улыбаясь, смотря на двери кабинки.

Хаус думает, что у него может получиться уговорить Уилсона на несколько ночных забегов, пока наконец-то не вспоминает, что в лифте полно камер.


	15. Инциденты и происшествия

Когда Кэмерон приносит ему почту, она останавливается перед ним, осматривая с ног до головы, и насмешливо хмурит брови.  
— Вы хорошо пахнете, — с подозрением произносит она.

Хаус театрально вздыхает и кладет руки на грудь.  
— Доктор Кэмерон! Я уже говорил вам об этих неуместных комментариях.

Она закатывает на это глаза, но любопытность все равно берет свое.  
— Это что... гель для душа с запахом цитруса? — спрашивает она, очевидно сомневаясь в доказательстве своих чувств.

— Трагический несчастный случай с фруктовым салатом, — она все еще не двигается с места. Хаус машет рукой в ее сторону: — Кыш.

Она с недоверием моргает и направляется в кабинет. Как только она уходит, Хаус поднимает воротник своей рубашки, чтобы тайком вдохнуть его запах.

Он правда должен перестать принимать душ вместе с Уилсоном по рабочим дням.

***

В другой день они с Уилсоном стоят слишком близко друг к другу, когда Чейз приходит с результатами сканирования.  
— На МРТ видно... — он останавливается, когда Уилсон на несколько шагов отходит и направляется в свой кабинет. — Что это было? — поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на его уход, спрашивает он.

— Я провел несколько обширных исследований и вычислил, что волосы Уилсона намного красивее твоих, — отвечает Хаус. — Но можешь не беспокоиться, папочка все равно тоже будет к тебе сексуально домогаться, — он обдумывает эту фразу и кривится: — Ладно, это вышло более жутко, чем я собирался, — он нетерпеливо вытягивает руку, чтобы забрать снимки: — Отдай.

Он уверен, что Чейз не знает, что Хаус замечает то, как тот хмурится и немного поправляет свои волосы, заглядывая в свое отражение в стекле.

***

Они не прижимаются друг к другу на балконе. Это было бы жалко, а это ужасно обвинительное слово для описания инвалида. Это просто Хаус прислоняется на одну сторону стены, а Уилсон — на другую, и его пояс — удобное место, на которую Хаус может положить свою руку. Он работает над тем, чтобы усыпить чужую бдительность ложным чувством безопасности до того, как схватить за задницу.

Но появление Формана из кабинета сзади ставит крест на его плане. Уилсон непринужденно сдвигается вбок, хотя можно только догадываться о том, насколько хорошо их было видно через стеклянные двери.

Конечно же, это Форман, поэтому ему плевать.  
— Вы не правы, Хаус, — говорит он, вообще не обращая внимания на Уилсона. — Тесты ничего не показали. Нет никаких признаков инфекции.

— Ты не возражаешь? — спрашивает Хаус. — Ты прерываешь наше с Уилсоном время объятий.

— Ага, — уныло отвечает тот и переходит к чтению последних симптомов пациента.

***

Хаус искренне даже не пытался быть пойманным, когда скинул Уилсону на пейджер приглашение присоединиться к нему в первой смотровой. Он думал, что то, что он отправил свою команду захватить радиологию, займет Кадди на дольше. Хотя, он должен признать, они могли просто потерять счет времени.

Уилсон покашливает и приводит в порядок свои волосы и врачебный халат, и вообще очень сильно старается не выглядеть так, как будто его только что поймали в клинике с его лучшим другом мужского пола. Хаус же просто поворачивается к ней и строго поднимает бровь:  
— Немного занят, доктор Кадди.

На самом деле, позорно то, что люди просто врываются через эти двери, даже не думая о том, что пациенты могут находиться в некотором состоянии раздетости. Не то чтобы у него уже вышло уговорить на это Уилсона.

Единственная причина, по которой Кадди все еще остается его боссом, это ее умение быстро возвращать себе самообладание.  
— Я совершенно уверена, что у нас есть правила, запрещающие занимать смотровые в клинике. Как и в этом случае, это не то, чем вы должны заниматься, — она очень старается притворяться, что ее брови все еще не на уровне волос.

— Проверка миндалевидных желез, — объясняет Хаус. Он оборачивается обратно к Уилсону: — Хорошие новости. Они все еще там.

— Вообще-то, мне их удалили, когда я был ребенком, — отвечает Уилсон.

Хаус поднимает голову и корчиться в притворном испуге.  
— Что ж, тогда мы должны срочно повторить этот тест.

Кадди переводит взгляд на Уилсона.  
— Это по-настоящему? — спрашивает она.

Он трет свою шею и пожимает плечами.  
— Это... что-то, — застенчиво отвечает он.

Хаус обожает быть не поддающимся классификации, но, честно говоря, сейчас это очень просто. Он хлопает в ладони, начиная ей объяснять.  
— Ну, знаешь, когда одному доктору нравится другой доктор очень сильно, и один из них очень любит музыку из сериалов...

— О, я очень рад, что ты наконец-то признал свою зависимость к «Моей прекрасной леди», — говорит Уилсон. — Ты скрывал это слишком долго.

Брови Кадди наконец-то начинают возвращаться на свои места.  
— Что ж, я думаю, что мы все должны быть благодарны тебе за то, что ты берешь это на себя, — говорит она Уилсону.

Хаус хитро улыбается.  
— О, он берет на себя не только это.

Уилсон закрывает лицо рукой.  
— Меня привели сюда много жизненных решений. И я сожалею о них всех.

— Даже про тот случай с наручниками и взбитыми сливками?

Кадди поднимает руки вверх, сдаваясь, и поворачивается к двери.  
— Я ухожу. Возвращайтесь к работе.

— Хорошо, — что ж, у Хауса есть очень важные врачебные дела. Он оборачивается к нему, когда дверь закрывается. — Доктор Уилсон, я немного раньше заметил у вас некоторую заметную опухлость, поэтому я думаю, что нам нужно срочно продолжить наш осмотр...


	16. Преимущество

У Хауса любовь/ненависть со своей парадной тростью. С одной стороны она выглядит как стильный аксессуар, в отличие от других вспомогательных средств передвижения. Но с другой — иллюзия сразу же умирает, как только ему приходится ходить, и к тому же она реально отстойная для поддержки.

А насчет смокинга у него нет противоречивых чувств. Уилсон выглядит глубоко страдающим, когда шлепает руку Хауса, когда та тянется развязать бабочку.  
— Это как пытаться удержать моего племянника в костюме на свадьбе.

— Их не должно быть так много. Детям становится скучно, — говорит Хаус.

— Черт, вот и все мои планы на большой финал вечера, — беспечно отвечает Уилсон. — Может, мне еще удастся вернуть залог за обручальное кольцо.

— Они должны предоставить тебе кредит за регулярное возращение.

Они целуются, и Уилсону приходится снова шлепать по руке Хауса, чтобы она не легла куда не надо.  
— А сейчас мне придется остановить тебя, чтобы ты не начал мять одежду _двух_ людей до того, как начнется бенефис, — говорит Уилсон. — Это не то, чем я планировал заняться.

— Еще не поздно прийти туда голым, — отвечает Хаус.

— Не думаю, что это именно то, как Кадди хочет, чтобы ты запомнился спонсорам.

— В отличие от моих с ними беседы?

— Возможно, ты в чем-то прав.

***

Кадди арендовала пианино и налегла на обильную бесплатную выпивку, что значит, что Уилсон в безопасности, когда отходит, чтобы наматывать круги среди гостей, и говорит:  
— А сейчас помни оставаться в детской комнате пока взрослые не придут и не заберут тебя.

— Хорошо, папочка, — отвечает Хаус, чтобы заставить того вздрогнуть.

Их бесстрашный босс была провидицей и поставила пианино в такой укромный уголок, в котором он смог бы играть подальше от чужих глаз. Хаус мимоходом проигрывает ряд джазовых и блюзовых мелодий, позволяя пальцам блуждать по клавишам так же свободно, как блуждает его разум.

Мгновение спустя он поднимает глаза и видит, что его команда, вся празднично одетая, стоит рядом и глазеет на него.   
— Никогда не видели играющего на пианино человека? — спрашивает он.

— Никогда не думали, что вы делаете это перед зрителями, — отвечает Чейз.

Перескочить на исполнение «The Stripper» звучит как логичный ответ. Он с надеждой шевелит брови в сторону Кэмерон, но та выглядит довольной. По правде говоря, они все еще улыбаются, и, кажется, их улыбка направлена в одном направлении. Это странно. Он опускает глаза обратно на клавиатуру пока они не уходят.

***

Кадди приходит проверить его через время, наверное, чтобы посмотреть, почему она до сих пор не получила жалоб.  
— Ты в хорошем настроении, и это беспокоит, — произносит она.

— Ты тоже. Ой, подожди, разве это не эфемизм для умопомрачительно напившийся? — спрашивает тот.

— Нет ничего умопомрачительного в том, что ты напился. С другой стороны, то, что ты улыбаешься, нервирует персонал.

— Весь персонал в хлам. Лучше надейся, что никто не заглянет в больницу за настоящим лечением в ближайшие тридцать шесть часов, — это было очень щедро.

Она изучает его поверх своего бокала с алкоголем.  
— Ты счастлив, — обвиняет его она. Хаус отказывается признать ее слова, рассеянно играя небольшой рифф на инструменте. Выражение ее лица смягчается. — Я рада, — и следующее, что он чувствует, это нотки ее парфюма и теплое прикосновение губ к его щеке.

Когда он поднимает на нее взгляд, она уже отходит.  
— Что думаешь о тройничке? — кричит он, достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно сквозь шум вечеринки.

— Только в твоих мечтах, Хаус, — даже не оборачиваясь, кричит она в ответ.

Он снова начинает играть «The Sripper».

***

Уилсон возвращается с напитками и украденным канапе, когда Хаус, довольный, заканчивает играть «My Baby Just Cares For Me».  
— Это немного более оптимистично, чем твой обычный репертуар, — говорит он, садясь на скамейку возле пианино. Он замечает расстегнутую рубашку с открытой шеей Хауса. — Могу ли я спросить, куда делась твоя бабочка?

— Ты, возможно, тоже захочешь потерять свою, если не хочешь стать подозреваемым в инциденте с летающими оливками, — Хаус к ней тянется, но Уилсон хватает его за руку и опускает туда, где соприкасаются их бедра. Он не отпустит.

— Теперь я передумал. Я не буду снабжать тебя боеприпасами, — говорит он и пододвигает тарелку с канапе на свою сторону пианино, чтобы взять себе несколько. Хаус тянется через чужое плечо, чтобы украсть одну, но Уилсон отодвигает тарелку в другую сторону. И Хаус просто оставляет свою руку на том же месте.

Они так и остаются, когда Хаус допивает свой скотч. Ему спокойно, не то слово, которое он с легкостью ассоциирует с вечеринками. Или своей жизнью.

Он кладет голову на плечо Уилсона, и тот улыбается ему. Он не уверен, задумываются ли они об этом на самом деле, когда тянутся друг другу за поцелуем.

Но Хаус скажет, что Уилсон все таки задумывается об этом через секунду. Его мышцы незаметно напрягаются. Они точно не на виду у всех, спрятаны здесь, в углу, но это не значит, что за ними никто не наблюдает. Но Хаус не оборачиваться проверить, просто сжимает слегка чужую руку своей. Уилсон пристально на него смотрит еще мгновение и, раздраженно выдохнув, неуверенно улыбается.

Поэтому Хаус целует его снова.


End file.
